


What is done in love is done well

by theography



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theography/pseuds/theography
Summary: (...) pude sentir minha alma abraçando a sua, tornando-as uma. Toda a urgência e o caos, atenuando-se num beijo calmo, lento, que preocupava-se em sentir cada parte do que tínhamos de mais puro e, ao mesmo passo, intenso.





	What is done in love is done well

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What is done in love is done well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449372) by [theography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theography/pseuds/theography)



Em meio a protestos, rosto escondido entre as mãos, sorrisos envergonhados e risos que ele certamente não fazia ideia de quão melodiosos eram aos meus ouvidos, eu obtive a minha foto. Ele sorria. Os olhos, já naturalmente apertados, escondiam-se em consequência da curvatura dos lábios finos, que exibiam seus dentes. As mãos me cortavam a visão das belas feições – em contrapartida, presenteavam a fotografia com a singularidade de tudo o que Kim Mingyu era; para mim, e para outrem, com o detalhe de que eu era o único a observar _(e guardar)_ cada um de seus trejeitos.

— Wonwoo! — Ele protestava falhamente, em meio às risadas que preenchiam o ambiente. Tudo era tão mágico, que eu fui capaz de esquecer que estávamos em público. Fui capaz de esquecer os ruídos externos: tudo o que me enchia a audição era o som ameno das gargalhadas do mais novo.

— O quê? — Deixei que meu riso encontrasse o seu, ao fim da sentença. — Você quer ver?

— Quero? — Ele parecia confuso. Suas bochechas carregavam o vermelho característico da vergonha.

— Quer. Olha só — Entreguei-lhe a câmera. — Esse garoto é dono de todo o meu amor, e talvez nem sequer faça ideia disso. Ele não sabe como esse sorriso acelera os batimentos do meu coração. Não sabe quão bobo eu me vejo agora, por poder registrar toda a simplicidade de sua beleza, ainda que a fotografia não consiga retratar com exatidão todos os pequenos detalhes de suas feições.

É claro que nossa relação permitia que essas palavras me escapassem por entre os lábios, livremente. No entanto… Mingyu e eu ainda _não_ éramos namorados. Não tínhamos o _título_. Não _precisávamos_ nos ater à utopia da fidelidade – não a carnal, embora todos os meus bons sentimentos tivessem somente uma causa: ele.  
Ele deveria saber que não era da boca pra fora.  
Suas reações me diziam o contrário.  
Minha seriedade e peso sentimental em cada uma das sílabas tentava, incansavelmente, fazê-lo perceber que não se tratava de uma brincadeira: eu pertencia, de corpo, alma e coração, àquele menino sentado frente a mim.

Mingyu, àquela altura, parecia digerir as palavras ditas por mim. Sua expressão envergonhada, e o riso tímido, atenuaram-se. Uma expressão que até hoje não sei como delinear lhe tomou a face, e o medo, a mim.

Anos haviam se passado. Anos de sentimentos sendo cada vez mais alimentados. O sorriso dele era sempre o meu ponto fraco; mais ainda quando ele parecia mostrá-lo unicamente a mim. Eu já não sabia mais como controlar algo tão grande… algo _maior que eu_. Nele, eu via mais do que alguém que me cativava: eu o _amei_. Eu o _amava_. Eu o _amo_. Eu _continuarei amando-o_ , até que minhas forças se façam extintas.

— Para um fotógrafo, Jeon Won-woo, você é um ótimo poeta — E então, finalmente, seus olhos focaram nos meus. — Não que a foto tenha ficado ruim… mas as suas palavras me cativam mais do que ela.

Ele conseguia assumir uma postura completamente diferente do Mingyu tímido de outrora, em questão de segundos. Mais uma das coisas observadas por mim, e amadas pelo meu coração.

— Elas são mais verdadeiras que o registro — Mal consegui dizer.

— Eu gostaria de poder registrá-las numa foto, mesmo ficando meio envergonhado com tantos elogios. A parte que me interessa é a parte em que descreve os sentimentos. Eles se parecem com os meus.

Ele não me deu espaço para respostas. É a memória que tenho mais carinho em guardar comigo. Meus olhos acompanharam os seus, cada vez mais próximos, até serem forçados a fechar-se diante de tamanha proximidade. Mingyu se debruçava sobre a mesa que nos dividia, mas que era insuficiente para separar-nos completamente; os lábios se tocaram. Mais que isso: pude sentir minha alma abraçando a sua, tornando-as uma. Toda a urgência e o caos, atenuando-se num beijo calmo, lento, que preocupava-se em sentir cada parte do que tínhamos de mais puro e, ao mesmo passo, intenso. Os carnudos dançavam, um sobre o outro, num ritmo próprio e harmônico, ditando silenciosamente todas as palavras que se perdiam em meio ao vocabulário escasso: nada poderia descrever todos aqueles sentimentos, senão o silêncio de quando as almas se tornam uma. O contato físico que ia além de qualquer palavra. O sentimento melhor expresso. O amor, em sua forma mais pura.

Sua mão repousava em meu rosto, trazendo a mim toda a calma de que eu necessitava naquele momento. Meus lábios jamais se viram em encaixe mais perfeito – nem iriam, ou desejavam. Mesmo a minha carne pertencia ao Kim.

Sua língua acariciava a minha, lentamente, tal como a minha alma envolvia a sua, buscando conhecê-la ainda melhor; era sempre prazeroso o modo como os sentimentos se entendiam, enquanto nossas bocas ocupavam-se na carícia lenta dos músculos.

O beijo findou-se quando Mingyu precisou verbalizar a frase que, ainda hoje, ouço com todo o apreço que tenho.

— Eu amo você, Jeon Won-woo — Sussurrou, ainda próximo aos meus lábios. As visões se entrelaçavam dificultosamente. — Eu sempre amei. Eu sempre irei amar.

Meu coração já nem sabia se falhava, ou se batia tão forte que fazia meu peito arder como se fogo me consumisse por dentro; pouco me importava. Tudo o que minha mente conseguia pensar, era no imenso amor que me preenchia a alma. E que era, agora, claramente recíproco.

Não pude proferir uma palavra sequer. Tomei o mais novo pela mão, trazendo-o para perto, onde nada mais se opunha entre nós. Meus braços o envolveram. Minha cabeça repousou sobre seu peito, enquanto eu o apertava a mim o máximo que podia. Precisava sentir que era real. Precisava tê-lo em minhas mãos, tanto quanto o tinha marcado em minha alma.

— Eu amo você, _my angel_ — Sussurrei, por fim.

Ele apertava o meu corpo contra o seu. Aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar.

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que não precisávamos de título algum. Éramos amantes um do outro. Estávamos seguros pelo amor que nutríamos mutuamente. Tínhamos muito mais do que um simples namoro – tínhamos o amor que nos envolvia por completo. _“E o que é feito com amor, é bem feito”_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Acabei fazendo uma tradução livre da frase de uma citação do Van Gogh, que também intitula esta one shot. Caso alguém tenha curiosidade de conhecer a citação, ela é a seguinte:  
> "It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done".
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado. Estou aceitando críticas, ou o que acharem que cabe nesses comentários.


End file.
